Nouveau départ
by Danaide
Summary: Tout effacer, oublier pour mieux recommencer, un nouveau départ tant espéré mais si difficile à avoir, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'effacer ses erreurs, pourtant l'espoir d'un autre avenir l'a amené à cette situation.


Titre: **Nouveau départ**  
Genre: **Shounen-AI** / Songfic / OS  
Couple: **SasuNaru**  
Rating : **T**  
Chanson: Three Days Grace- Never Too Late

**Résumé**: Tout effacer, oublier pour mieux recommencer, un nouveau départ tant espéré mais si difficile à avoir, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'effacer ses erreurs, pourtant l'espoir d'un autre avenir l'a amené à cette situation.

Note : Les personnages sont **Masashi Kishimoto. **

**OoO**

**Nouveau départ**

... « Tu me fais rire Sasuke, n'as-tu point remarqué la différence entre le Naruto d'autre fois et celui de maintenant ? Il n'est qu'une loque vestige d'un passé révolu, tu l'as détruit au plus profond de lui. Cette chaleur et cette joie en lui ne sont que souvenirs, mirages. Tu le prenais sans ménagement, tel un animal en rûte, satisfaisant tes bas instincts. Tu n'as eu envers lui aucun geste tendre ! Au contraire tu aimais à l'enfoncer ainsi dans les ténèbres qui le consumaient ! Je te méprises pour tes actes Uchiwa ! Mais tu m'as permis de me libérer donc je t'offrirai une mort rapide. Cependant mon ancien hôte ne semble pas de cette avis. Qui écouterais je ? Toi le violeur, le destructeur d'âme ? Ou bien, cette ange qui m'a donné sa place à jamais ... Une question à la quelle j'ai hâte de répondre prépare toi à mourir Uchiwa ! »

Dans la vallée de la fin un combat faisait rage, entre un brun et un démon blond. Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups de Kyubi. Une lutte à mort. Une vengeance pour l'un et une tentative de rachat pour l'autre.

_**Ce monde ne sera jamais**__**  
**__**ce que j'ai attendu**__**  
**__**et si je n'appartiens pas**__**  
**__**Qui l'aurait deviné**__**  
**__**je ne veut pas laisser seul**__**  
**__**Tout ce que je possède**__**  
**__**te faire sentir qu'il n'est pas trop tard**__**  
**__**il n'est jamais trop tard**_

_Pov Sasuke_

Pardon moi Naruto, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tout ce que je désirai c'était un peu de cette joie de vivre que tu avais. Je croyais qu'on te faisant mien je la sentirai aussi à travers toi. Je parle au passé de toi, tout ça est de ma faute. Je t'ai détruit alors je te laisserai te venger, je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais quelque chose me pousse à me battre, à ne jamais renoncer. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses fautes, je te vois encore après chacun de nos ébats. Cette lueur dans tes yeux s'est terni à cause de ma bêtise. Pardon moi, je t'entends encore dire ces mots qui m'ont lacérés le cœur. Ta voix, le désespoir y perçait. Pardon moi, il n'est jamais trop tard !

_Fin pov Sasuke_

Même si je dis  
que se sera correct  
je t'entends toujours dire  
Tu veux en finir avec ta vie  
maintenant et encore Nous essayons  
de juste rester vivant  
Peut-être nous tournerons autour  
Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
il n'est jamais trop tard

_Pov Kyubi_

Je te tuerai de mes propres main Uchiwa. Toi et ton clan avez détruit tout ce qui m'était cher. Je me vengerais pour moi et pour Naruto.

Je me bat contre cet être que j'exècre, mais quelque chose ne vas pas. c'est comme s'il se laisse faire, je ne te permets pas Uchiwa !

« qu'essayes tu de faire Uchiwa ? Bats toi !... »

Je le frappe à la mâchoire et le projette à quelques mètres.

_Fin pov Kyubi_

Sasuke était projeté contre une des statues qui se faisait face dans cette vallée. Il se redressa crachant du sang.

« Naruto je sais que tu m'entend ! Réveille toi et fais moi face...tu n'es qu'un LÂCHE !»

Ce mot atteignit les oreilles de Naruto, tel un poison. Kyubi se mit à rire.

« Crois tu réellement qu'il est encore en vie? tu l'as tué Uchiwa ! »

Sasuke s'était levé et avançait vers son vis-à-vis,  
« Je...Je t'aime Naruto !..»

Il criait à en perdre haleine. Il n'eut pour seule repense que le rire strident de Kyubi.

_****__**Personne ne verra jamais**__**  
**__**Ce côté reflété**__**  
**__**et s'il y a quelque chose de mal**__**  
**__**qui l'aurait deviné**__**  
**__**j'ai laissé seul**__**  
**__**Tout ce que je possède**__**  
**__**te faire sentir**__**  
**__**qu'il n'est pas trop tard**__**  
**__**il n'est jamais trop tard**_

_Pov Sasuke_

Il n'est jamais trop tard, je sais je t'ai laisser il y'a deux ans pour partir chercher de la puissance ailleurs mais lors ce que tu m'as ramené, j'ai pris conscience que ... Il m'as fallut commettre tant d'erreurs pour m'en rendre compte, pardon moi !...Je t'aime Naruto !

_Fin pov Sasuke_

Le brun s'avançait toujours dangereusement vers son ennemi, titubant. Kyubi s'élança vers lui et le prit par la gorge.

« ne crois tu pas qu'il est trop tard pour cette révélation ! Pathétique Uchiwa, il est trop tard ! »

Sasuke peinait à respirer, « Il n'est jamais trop tard !..Naruto s'il te plait reviens, je t'aime »

Ce dernier mot fut prononcé dans un murmure, le brun commençait à perdre connaissance. Kyubi le laissa tomber et s'enfoncer dans la rivière. Cet endroit avait vue tant de personne se déchirer, il porte bien son nom « la vallée de la fin ».

_**Le monde que nous avons connu**__**  
**__**Ne reviendra pas**__**  
**__**Le temps que nous avons perdu**__**  
**__**Ne peut pas revenir**__**  
**__**La vie que nous avions eue**__**  
**__**Ne va pas etre a nous encore **__**  
**__**Ce monde ne sera jamais**__**  
**__**ce que j'ai attendu**__**  
**__**et si je n'appartiens pas**_

_Pov Kyubi_

Il est trop tard Uchiwa. Je te regarde t'enfoncer dans l'eau, tes yeux clos, la nuit rend ce lieu propice aux adieux. Sous ce ciel sans étoiles, notre témoin. Naruto crois tu qu'il est aussi en deuil comme nous ?

Une étrange sensation m'envahit, impossible ! Je me tiens toujours au même endroit le regard perdu dans le vide, Naruto en est tu sûr ? Y'a pas a dire gamin t'es bizarre, pourquoi après tout ce qui s'est passé veux tu que je fasse cela ? J'ai compris, tu m'as donné ton corps, je peux bien te t'accorder.

_Fin pov Kyubi_

L'aube éclairait un jeune homme brun. Son corps gisait sur la rive, il se réveilla péniblement, son corps recouvert de moult blessures. A côté de lui un bandeau avait été abandonné, le symbole de Konoha rayé , la marque d'un déserteur.

Un mot écrit en lettre de sang sur le sol faisait sourire le dit brun.

_POV Sasuke_

Naruto, tu es parti, je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici. Attend moi !

_Fin pov Sasuke_

Sur ce il se mit en route, pour une aube nouvelle, un autre avenir, un nouveau commencement. Le mot disait **« retrouve moi et prouve moi que tu dis vrai !» **

_**Il n'est pas trop tard**__**  
**__**Il n'est jamais trop tard**_

**_The end_**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
